Mentes indiscretas
by Mafaldyna
Summary: Cuando un misterioso joven llega a la casa Asakura, visiones que podrían ser tanto verdaderas como falsas se apoderan de las mentes de los habitantes alguien debe poner un límite entre lo real y la ilusión.YxA,RxP,HxT... 6º: celos y apariencias
1. Default Chapter

**«Prólogo»**

Había habitantes demás en la casa Asakura. Nada fuera de lo normal. Sentados a la mesa se encontraban: Horo-Horo, Len, Pilika, Tamao, Yoh, Manta y Anna. 

-Hey cabeza de púas pásame el arroz. 

-Cómo me dijiste animal?! Exclamaba un enojado Len Tao.

-Qué quieres pelear? Replicaba Horo mientras ponía un pie sobre la mesa.

-Cómo si pudieras ganarme. Al mismo tiempo también se paro e imitaba a Horo.

-Hermano vas a tirar la comida! Renegaba Pilika quién jalo de la oreja a Horo obligándose a sentarse. 

Yoh se limitaba a reír ante tal escena ^^ y Manta hacía lo mismo pero por lo bajo.

Tamao levanto la vista un poco para ver a Yoh pero se encontró con su ya conocida sonrisa y agacho la vista de inmediato sonrojada. 

Anna por otra parte seguía indiferente con su comida. Tranquilamente tomó un sorbo del líquido frente a ella. Dejó caer el vaso delicadamente en la mesa y se puso de pie. Sin dirigir palabra a nadie siguió su camino a su habitación.

Fuera de ahí, no muy lejos, un joven de tez blanca y pelo negro los observaba. La expresión en sus ojos no demostraba nada en ese momento, pero su boca estaba curvada en una pequeña sonrisa. 

× Notas de autora: Aquí está una historia que ha salido de mi ociosidad -_-, por cierto es un YohxAnna (como era de esperarse de mí). Si alguien quiere alguna otra pareja avíseme y si es posible la pondré. Como es el prólogo es corto (tal vez aburrido). Bueno sólo espero agrade y  me dejen sus comentarios. 

Nota irrelevante: Ya hay 700 fanfics de Shaman King! Muchos fanáticos han aportado los suyos a la página y han agrandado está parte. La primera vez que entre (ya suena a historia de abuelita) había cerca de 50 en la sección español y unos pocos más en la de inglés. Eso significa que cada día las personas se entusiasman más y contribuyen con sus ideas para escribir y así... ¬¬mi subconsciente me reprime mejor ahí lo dejo.  

Contestaciones a los reviews de mi otro fanfic  "**Llamadas anónimas**":

~Yenni: Vaya gracias! Desgraciadamente tu review no apareció en la página pero si me llego a mi e-mail así que de todas formas lo leí.

~Bratty: que bueno que te gusto! La idea se me hacía algo absurda al comienzo pero como no podía quitármela de la mente eso fue lo que salió ^^, y si, las cuentas de teléfono serán bastantes largas en la casa Asakura jeje.

~Rally: Gracias! Como verás me fascinan los lemon y es todo lo que he hecho por el momento, tal vez después escriba otro.

~AnNa K.: hola!  sobre el otro fanfic ya está arriba el 3º capítulo, léelo y me dices que tal.

~anna: Tu petición ha sido cumplida.

~Anna Diethel Asakura: Oh! Que bien que te gusto tanto, esos comentarios son muy bien apreciados ^^

~Bren: Si esa serie es genial! Ójala la continúes viendo.  Es un honor que este haya sido el primer fanfic que leas de SK y  concuerdo con lo de lemmon es un buen inicio. No sé si lo vaya a seguir algún día. Eso tendré que verlo después. 

~Mimi star: Hola! Bueno lo del final quien sabe de donde salió, pero ya ves, que bueno que te gustara. Ja ne!


	2. El comienzo de la tormenta

Mentes indiscretas

por Mafaldyna

Capítulo 1 

**«El comienzo de la tormenta»**

El día transcurría lento y helado. Nubes grises comenzaron a cubrir el firmamento. Esto en conjunto con los redundantes truenos que se escuchaban daban un aspecto sombrío a la residencia y sus alrededores. Cada quien había vuelto a sus ocupaciones desde que terminara la comida. 

-Vaya, si que se nublo rápido, no Yoh? 

-Si. Le contesto a su mejor amigo mirando al cielo. Por alguna razón el drástico cambio de ambiente lo hacía sentirse intranquilo. 

Había pasado un año ya desde que se había vuelto el Shaman King. Anna lo hacía seguir entrenando aunque ya no tan seguido como antes, lo cual era un alivio para él. La sensación que tenía tal vez se debía a su incremento de poder que lo hacía percatarse más fácil de presencias o cambios en el entorno. Descarto la impresión que tenía y se dedico a descansar cómodamente bajo el árbol antes de que lloviera. 

Anna se encontraba en su habitación leyendo. No había pasado por alto la rápida tormenta que se aproximaba. Algo estaba por suceder. 

Levanto su vista del libro y la dirigió hacia la ventana. En un lado del jardín se encontraban Horo, Pilika y Ren. Al parecer Horo y Ren discutían como siempre y Pilika hacia de árbitro.  Observo más adelante y se topo con la vista de Yoh. Su semblante relajado como usualmente lo lleva. A un costado estaba Manta con su "pequeña" enciclopedia.  

De repente vio como algo rosado había salido de la casa y cargando una bandeja de bocadillos se dirigió a ellos. Se separo de aquel marco no sin antes darle una última mirada de preocupación a su prometido. 

Yoh volteo hacia arriba donde hace poco su prometida estaba observando. Lanzo un suspiro y se dispuso a despertar a su amigo.

-PIIIIIIIIIIIII!! Pilika había sacado un pito de la nada aturdiendo a los otros dos. 

-Por qué hiciste eso mujer!!!??? Gritaba un deforme Horo.

-Para que dejarás de pelear con Ren de una buena vez! Contesto de mala gana Pilika.

-Hay si! Para que dejarás de pelear con Ren de una buena vez! Imitaba Horo. 

-Argh! Cállate!! Ren le apuntaba con su lanza amenazándolo.

-Qué quieres pelear? Poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Hermano!! Te dije que lo dejaras en paz!! 

-Será mejor que te quites niña si no quieres salir lastimada. Advirtió Ren con su fría voz. Pilika no sabía como reaccionar, después de todo lo estaba defendiendo. Primero sintió tristeza y luego disgusto.

-Oye! Mal agradecido de por si que estaba de tu lado!! 

-A pues yo no necesito que nadie este de mi lado soy el gran Ren Tao! Decía orgullosamente.

-Un momento que no se supone que deberías estar de mi parte porque soy tu hermano. 

-TÚ cállate!! Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo dejando helado a Horo y continuando su discusión.

-Qué te sucede nadie calla así a mi hermano más que yo!!?         

-Pues mira que yo ya lo hice!!

-Hey nadie tiene derecho a callarme! Interrumpió Horo. Pronto era un trío el que se encontraba peleando. Nadie de lado de alguien. Pero mientras Ren y Pilika aumentaban sus gritos, Horo detecto el olor de algo que lo hizo ceder en la pelea. 

-Comida!! 

Tamao Tamamura no supo ni que la embistió sólo supo que los bocadillos que llevaba para Yoh ya no estaban. 

-Los bocadillos! Han desaparecido? Miraba a la bandeja incrédula. 

-Shipp... esshass cosjas shssuejken huchhedar. Comentaba Horo con la boca llena.

-Eh??

-Dije... Trago... que esas cosas suelen suceder.

Tamao lo miró y después a la bandeja y así sucesivamente. 

-Te comiste todo!! Murmuraba con un dejo de tristeza. –Y yo que... su voz se entrecortaba

-No, mira es que yo pues... no fue mi intención... no pude evitarlo... La chica seguía con la cabeza gacha. 

-Es que estaba delicioso y... al decir esto ella levanto la cabeza y mostró una sonrisa. Horo se sonrojo un poco.

-Entonces iré a preparar más. Dicho esto entro en la casa dejando a un Horo confundido ·.·

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven itako. Empezó a sentirse sofocada estando sola en la habitación y su boca se asimilaba a tierra de lo seca que estaba. Alargo el brazo hacia la cómoda para tomar una bocanada al vaso con agua que ahí se encontraba, pero cuando estaba por hacer contacto con el, el vidrio se rompió en pedazos demasiados pequeños que se extendieron por el piso y mueble. Dejando así un camino brillante por el piso y que se mezclaba con el rojo en la mano de ella. 

-Mal presagio. Fue todo lo que alcanzo a murmurar y se precipito a tomar su bandana roja y dirigirse a la salida. 

Los truenos se oyeron más fuertes que antes. Todos los que estaban fuera dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y se dispusieron a entrar a la casa. Yoh ya había despertado a Manta para ese entonces. Cuando él estaba por entrar se topo con alguien. 

-Disculpa Annita. ^^

Yoh vio como Anna le paso de largo e iba hacia fuera.

-La tormenta ya va a comenzar ¿a dónde vas? Pregunto con un imperceptible tono de preocupación. 

-Voy a salir. No tardo. 'Necesito salir de aquí'

-No puedes. Contesto pronto Yoh ganándose una mirada fría de la joven que ocasiono que le apareciera una gota  de sudor ^^U   

-Dile a Manta que tenga lista la cena para cuando llegue. Dicho esto acelero y salió de ahí.

-Nooo! Espera voy con... no tuvo tiempo de acabar ya que Anna ya se había ido. 

Pasaron las horas y la lluvia caía sobre toda la ciudad. Yoh le había dicho a Manta lo que dijo Anna. Tamao se ofreció a ayudarlo y ambos preparaban la cena. 

Yoh esperaba en el pórtico viendo hacia la entrada. Una mirada de preocupación cubría sus ojos. Anna todavía no regresaba y no tenía idea de adonde había ido. Si la borrasca empeoraba no podría regresar. Era extraño que ella saliera así, y más sabiendo que se arriesgaba a eso. 

Algo debió haber pasado. Recordó la mirada que le lanzo momentos atrás cuando estaba en la ventana y creía que él no la había visto. Estaba perturbada pero ¿de qué?

-Todavía no regresa? 

-No. Su voz concordando con sus ojos.

-Si que te preocupas por ella eh picarón. Horo decía mientras le daba un pequeño codazo cómo señalándolo.

-Jiijijijiii, si así es ^^

-Quién iba a pensarlo del despreocupado Yoh!  Este comentario provoco la risa de ambos. Era agradable tener amigos como Horo-Horo que siempre llega con sus bromas. El silencio duro un momento y fue roto por Horo-Horo nuevamente.

-Apenas esta comenzando, no creo que ceda hasta dentro de unos días.

-Si esto sigue así, no podrá regresar mejor voy a buscarla... Se levanto y subió las escaleras.

-Aahh... suspiro de resignación . –Iré a ver que hacen Pilika y Ren.        

Iba por su abrigo pero decidió detenerse antes en otro cuarto. Abrió la puerta de su habitación sólo para encontrarse con los vidrios del vaso. 

-Esta echo añicos. Le pareció raro ya que por lo general cuando se rompe algo por accidente siempre quedan algunos pedazos grandes. 

-_Anna_... 

No había una sola persona en las calles. Una chica rubia se encontraba en el templo de la ciudad. 

'Me lo temía'. 

-Esta lluvia no es natural. Dijo en voz alta después de haber verificado la corriente del agua en uno de los pequeños estanques del lugar. 

-Está lloviendo muy fuerte como para que este en este lugar no cree? 

La voz a sus espaldas la sobresalto. 'No sentí su presencia'.

Se volvió y vio a un joven de su edad mirándola impasiblemente.  Le llamaban atención sus ojos grises, a pesar de la sonrisa que mostraba estos no la compartían. Al contrario parecían no tener vida. Intento leer su mente pero no pudo. 'De dónde salió?'

-Estas vivo?

Esto provoco que el individuo soltará una risa abierta que no le gusto nada a Anna. A pesar de que lucía algo inocente no le traía confianza. 

-No debería atenderse las cortadas de la mano? Como ella seguía en sus cavilaciones no se había dado cuenta que se había tomado su mano en las de él. Lucho por liberar sus mano pero el agarre era firme.  Estaba a un punto de golpearlo cuando la soltó. Se sorprendió al ver que sus manos no tenían marca alguna de sangre o cortada y se sentían más ligeras. 

-Quién eres?!!  Exclamo en modo defensivo mientras sacaba su rosario. 

-Me llamo Ikuko. Un gusto Anna Kyouyama. Al decir esto último hizo una corta reverencia.

-Si sabes quien soy debes saber que no vas a poder hacerme nada.  Aún a la defensiva. 'pero que rayos querrá este sujeto y qué le hizo a mis manos'. 

-Volvieron a la vida. Se limito a contestar haciendo que Anna entrecerrará más los ojos en alerta. Iba a atacarlo pero... 

-Dulces sueños... murmuro él y en un parpadeo tenía a Anna en sus brazos.

Continuará...

× Notas de autora: Ya está el primer capítulo! Qué tal quedo? No tengo idea si Anna puede leer las corrientes del agua, sé que puedo leer los pensamientos pero lo otro lo invente ^^U

Acerca de las parejas por petición de los reviewers --(creo que no se dice así, pero entendieron así que ya qué) será como dije al principio un YohxAnna y ahora se les une la pareja de LenxPilika. Tal vez también se haga un HoroxTamao, aunque eso esta por verse. Se aceptan más sugerencias sobre este tema siempre y cuando no sea nada enfermo ¬¬

Sobre lo del mal presagio esta basada en la cultura japonesa. Supuestamente cuando algo de vidrio se rompe antes de ser tocado es considerado como tal. 

Para los que les gusta Harry Potter y quieren leer el 5º libro en español la pag. Es esta: 

usuarios.lycos.es/traductoresdeharry/traducciones.html

Tiempo de reviews: 

~ Anna Asakura: Jojojoo pues ese joven es... si te lo dijera no tendría caso verdad? Jeje bueno al menos ya tiene un nombre. 

~ Anonimo: listo el 1 capítulo y más largo.

~ anna: Aquí esta! Principalmente quería que fuera el YohxAnna pero también voy a meter a otras parejas como la de Len y Pilika, en este capítulo se da a entender un poco. Aunque los puse como el típico amor apache ya que se la pasan peleando ^^

~ Dita: Trataré de poner a Hao no os preocupéis. Todavía no sé muy bien en que parte de la historia saldrá, pero ya me las arreglare.  Acerca del joven misterioso, poco a poco se aclarara bien quien es jojojo! --risa q' ni al caso -_-

~ Lucia: Si se hará el LenxPilika, considero que este capítulo da más que decir, gracias por el review. 

Ja ne! Hasta luego


	3. Ironías

× Nota anti -confusión: antes de empezar quiero aclarar algo. El nombre del tipo ha sido cambiado a Ikuko (me suena a nombre de perro, pero bueno -_-. Claro también hay que tener en cuenta que las apariencias y nombres engañan. El pobre no pidió llamarse así). La razón es debido a que como escribí el capítulo anterior de noche confundí los nombres ¬¬ y en lugar de ponerle Yami le puse el otro. Bueno, aún así terminó cambiado sigamos con la historia...

Mentes indiscretas

por Mafaldyna

Capítulo 2 

**«Ironías»**

 Yoh estaba saliendo de la casa después de haberle pedido a Manta que levantará los restos del vaso.  Iba totalmente cubierto por su abrigo impermeable. Abrió la puerta de la entrada para encontrarse con una no muy grata sorpresa. Ahí frente suyo estaba un hombre de semblante indescifrable. En sus brazos un bulto que reconoció al instante. 

-Anna!  Se apresuro a sacarla del refugio de esa persona para cargarla él mismo. La cubría lo más que podía tratando de que no gota le pegara. Sus intentos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del sujeto. 

-Será mejor que la lleve adentro no cree? Yoh no titubeo en hacerlo sin embargo no podía dejarlo afuera así que le ofreció pasar a la sala. 

Sin quitar su mirada de Anna, Yoh siguió su camino hacia el interior con el joven siguiéndolo. Dentro se escuchaban los gritos y gruñidos de sus amigos que al parecer seguían discutiendo.  

-Que nooo!

-Que siiii!! 

-Hay ya cállense los dos!!

-Que nooo!! Gritaron Horo y Ren al unísono. Escucharon los pasos en la entrada y así  de rápido como voltearon esperando ver a Yoh y Anna también quedaron callados.  

-Anna! Que bueno que volviste diles... paro en seco al volver la cabeza y ver a una Anna inconsciente. Tamao que estaba a su lado tenía una cara de preocupación. 

Sin decir palabra alguna Yoh subió las escaleras y siguió su camino hacia la alcoba. Entro en la habitación y puso a Anna en su futón. 

-Yoh qué paso?! la voz de Manta hizo que volteara hacia arriba (no mucho) y distinguió que tenía los cristales reunidos en una bolsa. Un silencio le siguió a la pregunta hasta que...

-No sé ^^

Caída por parte de Manta. 

-Cómo qué no sabes Yoh? Recuperándose y mirándolo con un aire entre preocupado y sorprendido. La sonrisa de Yoh se desvaneció y su vista se clavo de nuevo en la itako. La verdad era que no tenía idea de que le sucedió. La reviso un momento con la mirada y luego toco su frente por si tenía fiebre. Todo indicaba que nada más se había desmayado, por más extraño que esto figurara, especialmente viniendo de ella. entonces recordó al joven que la trajo.

-Manta, hazme favor de hacer pasar al joven que esta abajo. Manta, que esperaba una respuesta más amplia de su amigo se limito a asentir con la cabeza y sin más salió de la habitación pensando a que joven se refería Yoh. 

En la sala todos habían quedado pasmados al ver entrar al shaman con su prometida en brazos,  al punto que no le habían puesto mucha atención a la persona que los observaba con ojos fascinados. 'Que divertido es ver a los humanos, que lástima que tenga que hacer mi trabajo', pensaba y una mirada de tristeza atravesaron sus grisáceos ojos por un breve momento.

-Hey tú!! Ren que había reaccionado primero y ahora lo apuntaba con su lanza. 

-Si? Contesto sin inmutarse.

-Quién rayos eres? 

Ahora todos se encontraban viéndolo. 

-Pues me llamo Ikuko. Contesto sencillamente. 

-Ven luego se ríen de mi nombre. Comento Horo, él cual se gano una mirada fulminante de parte de Ren, y Pilika le dio propino un 'ligero' codazo. –No seas grosero. Le susurro.

-Disculpe joven, pero qué esta haciendo usted aquí? La tímida pregunta de Tamao.

-Su amigo Yoh me invito a pasar. Al igual que con Anna hizo una pequeña reverencia pero esta vez beso la mano de Tamao, que por supuesto su rostro se torno rojo inmediatamente. 

-Oye quién te crees qué eres?! Un deforme Horo. Aún así Ikuko siguió y beso ahora la mano de Pilika quien también se sonrojo pero no tanto. Esta vez fue el turno de Ren para renegar. 

-Argh! Quién te crees!!? Sal de aquí si no quieres que yo te saque con mi cuchilla...

-Eh!?disculpa tú eres el joven que venía con Yoh supongo? Interrumpió Manta. 

-Así es, soy yo. 

-Dice Yoh que por favor subas ala habitación, es la primera a la derecha yo te indico. Ikuko inicio el paso por delante y empezó a ir por las escaleras. Justo cuando Manta iba a ir detrás algo filoso le impido pasar. 

-Ahora sí. Dinos de dónde trajo Yoh a ese sujeto y que ha pasado. Manta sonrío nerviosamente tratando de escapar de las miradas expectantes de los demás.  

De vuelta en la habitación, Anna aún no regresaba en sí.  Estaba empapada y la ropa se le pegaba a la piel como si fuera una segunda capa, lo que provoco un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de su prometido.  Yoh pensó en cambiarla para que no pescara ningún resfriado, pero el sólo hecho de que ella despierte y se entere le daba escalofríos porque es más que claro que no tenía intenciones de ver a una Anna enojada, no gracias. 

No es como sino la quisiera, más bien era que estaba algo asustado de ella y tenía que admitirlo. Pero el dulce aroma de su cuerpo, el rostro sereno que llevaba, lo suave que era su mejilla al tacto y, lo joven y carnosos que se veían sus labios. Todo era tan tentador. 

'Tal vez un ligero beso no dañe a nadie'. Se acerco despacio, los latidos acelerados de su corazón retumbándole en el oído...

'Esto puede arruinar mi trabajo'. La sombra de Ikuko se vislumbro en el pasillo. Había observado por un momento pero ya que vio la reacción de Yoh se apresuro a diferir. 

-Me llamaste? 

Los ojos de Yoh se abrieron en sorpresa así cómo su boca los imitaban. El rojo carmesí cubriéndolo.

-Ehh...si...yo... su mente tratando de razonar y calmarse. Ikuko sonrío para sus adentros.

-Quieres saber qué paso con ella? o me equivoco? 

-Si. Recobrando su compostura. 

-Me temo que no puedo ser de mucha ayuda. Cuando la vi estaba a punto de desmayarse, sólo alcance a sostenerla. 

-Mmm... en dónde la encontraste? 

-Fuera de una casa, parece ser que estaba buscando al _dueño _que es un amigo mío que no se encontraba. Remarcando especialmente para que supiera que era hombre.  Al pasar un momento la sonrisa de Ikuko era totalmente visible, lo que no esperaba era que Yoh mostrará una sonrisa, más en lo profundo de su mirada pudo ver que recelaba. 

-Yoh. La queda voz debajo de él hizo que se olvidará por un momento de sus dudas.  

-Hola Anna ^^

Anna comenzó a alzarse sosegadamente e Yoh coloco su mano en su espalda para ayudarle hasta que quedara sentada. 

-Cómo te sientes?  

-Bien. Secamente. 

-Que bueno. Ella volteo a verlo con su usual indiferencia y posteriormente poso su vista en el joven al lado de Yoh. Quedo un momento así analizándolo hasta que su prometido la interrumpió.

-Él es... vaciló ya que se dio cuenta que no sabía su nombre. 

-Ikuko. Para servirle. 

Anna continuo observándole e Yoh lo notaba con algo de incomodidad.

-Él te trajo cuando te desmayaste.

-Si. 

-Anna que...

-Déjame sola Yoh. 

-Pero Annita... No pudo terminar debido a la mirada dominante de la itako.

-De acuerdo. Iban saliendo del cuarto Yoh con Ikuko cuando la itako llamo.

-Tú, quédate. Yoh volteo confundido. 'Acaso Anna lo conoce?' dudo por un breve instante pero aún así se fue.

-Si? 

-Como la tormenta es muy fuerte puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees, dile a Tamao, la chica de pelo rosa que te enseñe tu habitación . 

Ikuko asintió y salió. Afuera se recargo en el marco de la puerta con una ancha sonrisa de deleite. 

-Por un instante creí que me recordaba, que mal por ellos.                                                                   

Continuará...

× Notas de autora:  Hice este fanfic de este género por el hecho de que había muy pocos siendo que el misterio en sí es fascinante. De repente veo como se duplicaron en menos de semana. Vaya! Tengo que decir que el misterio rocks! Ya era hora que se escribieran más. El capítulo original iba muy largo así que decidí cortarlo aquí. El título era "la primera visión" pero será hasta el siguiente así que lo cambie por ironías debido a que confían en quien no deben. 

Lo del nombre espero que no cause inconvenientes, por lo menos no había dado a conocer muy bien al individuo entonces no creo que se hayan acostumbrado al nombre todavía. No estoy segura cuando subiré el sig. Capítulo porque una tipa me ha demandado -_- (está loca! Así que no creo que suceda nada malo de todas formas) y tengo uno que otro problema con internet y no siempre puedo entrar a la pag.

Réplicas a mis queridos reviews: 

~ Dita: Ya arregle lo de la pag. Que al parecer cómo lo puse cómo link la pag. Me lo borro. Y sobre la identidad bueno por lo menos se sabe lo que puede hacer jeje. Hao probablemente aparezca en el próximo o cuarto capítulo a más tardar. 

~ dark-shaman: como ves le he seguido! *-* --buena cara eh jeje

~ Iron Maiden Jeanne: oh! Gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto ahora le sigo con más gusto. 

~ Maru Kazegami N. de Taokura: O_o qué fue eso del lobo? Bueno pues por petición del público Hao aparecerá pero un poco después, tal vez en el sig. Cap. y si Tamao es muy rosa y niña buena, pero al igual que tú no la odio (mientras no se meta conmigo porque la pateo) y si a parejas vamos creo que has la indicada para Horo. Te aseguro que no dejare botado el fic! Sólo que tendrán que tenerme algo de paciencia U-U hasta que arregle unos asuntos. 

~ Coppelia: por supuesto que seguiré escribiendo Coppe-chan. Me verás un rato más por aquí (mala suerte para algunos). Buena crítica la tuya te veo luego.

~ Andy-chan: No creo que a Ikuko le llegue a gustar Anna, aunque todavía faltan sorpresas y todo podría suceder. 

~ txellchan: Hola! Como podrás leer arriba ya corregí ese error, U_U cuando la flojera y el sueño atacan lo hacen fuerte. Admito que algunas partes estarán algo basadas en esa serie (más bien algunas teorías). 

~ nadesico-san: Alooo! Ya sé que no eres una gran fanática de SK, (con mi influencia trataremos eso jeje) así que te agradezco que de todas maneras hayas leído mi fic. 

~ anna: que gusto que sigas leyendo mis fanfics! Y claro de eso trata de dejarte en suspenso sino que caso tendría. Hasta el próximo capítulo. 

y ya saben la presión sirve conmigo, así que sigan mandando sus opiniones y ya veré como hacerle para actualizar tan rápido como pueda. Lo que si es q' habrá más visiones y más enredos. Vale me voy que gaste una hoja con mis notas tontas.  

Ja ne!


	4. La primera visión

  


× Hubo un error al subir el capítulo, algo paso que desacomodo los otros, borró su formato y no se subió este, ya todo esta arreglado, disculpas por las molestias! Que el capítulo sea de su agrado! (ya parezco aeromoza promocionando una película -_-)

Mentes indiscretas

por Mafaldyna

Capítulo 3 

**«La primera visión»**

La tarde transcurrió serena y sin ningún otro percance que los habituales gritos. Todos habían sido avisados de que Ikuko se quedaba por parte de Anna que ya se había levantado. Y como era de esperarse nadie se atrevió a desafiarla. No obstante todos consideraron algo extraña esta decisión. No tanto porque no se aceptara gente ahí, más bien estaba lleno, lo raro era que la decisión venía de Anna misma. 

-Yoh, no crees que Anna conozca a ese sujeto de alguna parte?, Digo, después de todo lo dejo quedarse sin siquiera dudarlo.

-Yo...   

-Ya deja de darle falsas sospechas Pilika. Aunque claro O_o cabe la posibilidad que Anna haya estado viendo a Ikuko a escondidas durante años y que ahora este decidida a presentárnoslo como su futuro... Auch! Por qué hiciste eso?! Un super deforme Horo.

-Por los comentarios estúpidos que haces. Respondió simplemente Ren con su lanza en mano.

-Hermano has visto muchas telenovelas últimamente ¬¬

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con tu hermana, Horo-tonto.

-Oye cómo... de pronto una maliciosa chispa brillo en sus ojos. Vaya, vaya, vaya!

-Qué se te acabo el vocabulario ¬¬, Horo-Horo decidió ignorar a Ren y siguió con su táctica.

-Así que mi hermana tiene la razón eeh?! 

-Acaso tu pequeña mente no capto el comentario? A Horo le salió una venita en la cabeza pero con un movimiento de la mano siguió.

-Vamos mi amigo Ren! Mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

 -Quita tus sucias manos de mi, Ren había cerrado los ojos y tenía cara de estar molesto.

-Y ese mal humor Rencito, qué no sabes qué es mejor llevarla bien con la familia de la novia?! Eso era, Horo había activado un mal botón. 

-Qué insinúas?! Exclamo un indignado y algo sonrojado Ren aunque sabía perfectamente a donde iba esto.

-Ya no finjas cuñado, que os he descubierto. Paso el otro bazo por el cuello de Pilika que tenía cara de confusión y también tenía sus mejillas enrojecidas, -oh! Mi pequeña hermana! Qué rápido pasa el tiempo T-T, recuerdo cuando eras pequeña, cuando me obligabas a entrenar... –Eh, eso fue ayer, contesto Pilika con una gota en la cabeza; con todo el drama que hacía su hermano mayor no había prestado la más mínima al frío filo que rondaba por su cabellera, de pronto un mechón de cabello cubría su ojo izquierdo, después el derecho, levanto el brazo con el que tenía enganchada a su hermana y toco su cabello, su cara se empezó a tensionar y seguía palpándose la cabellera más atolondradamente, volteo al suelo todo para su horror...

-Noooooo!!!!

_||||||||||||_

_El goteo de una gota lejana, la desesperación, la angustia, era increíble como todo eso se podía percibir en el ambiente._

_-Porque no te amo._

-Sabes qué es lo peor? Después de un silencio a excepción por el insistente resonante gota respondió. - Que lo sabes. 

||||||||||||

-Ah! Un jadeo de incertidumbre escapo la boca de la rubia al despertarse. Todo había sido un sueño. Una presencia aparte de la de ella en su cuarto la perturbo. Volvió la cabeza y se topo con los imperturbables ojos de Ikuko.

-Qué crees que haces aquí?! Algo alterada más por el sueño que por que él estuviese ahí.

-Iba hacia abajo cuando escuche tus lamentos.

-Yo no me estaba lamentando. Negó ella haciendo que los labios extranjeros se curvaran.

-Tuviste una pesadilla? Dijo no realmente preguntando y más que anda afirmando. No respondió inmediatamente pero lo hizo y fue sincera.

-Si. No podía evitarlo, era cómo si pudiera mentirle o simplemente no tuviera caso hacerlo. La sensación que tenía al estar con él, no pasaba desapercibida por ella desde que lo vio, no sabía si era agradable o mala, era como si le brindase descanso, un largo descanso.

-Sabes los sueños no se alejan mucho de la realidad. Pronunció él lentamente como queriendo que las palabras se grabaron bien en su mente. Se paró y salió del cuarto. 

Yoh quien se había escabullido entre la discusión que tenían se encontraba camino a su cuarto.

Un grito dramático interrumpió sus pasos, un claro "Nooo" que bien pudo haber sido escuchado por toda la cuadra, o era de extrañarse porque sus vecinos nunca los visitaban

-Jijijijiji, sonrío ante tal pensamiento. Iba a pasar frente a la habitación de su prometida pero algo lo sorprendió; saliendo de ella estaba Ikuko que le dirigió una sonrisa al verlo y siguió su camino al primer piso. 'Pero qué rayos hacía él ahí?'

Anna quedo pensativa después de la ausencia de Ikuko. Sabía perfectamente que siendo lo que era sus sueños no podían ser muy normales, eso era lo que mas le preocupaba, aún estaba agitada y decidió bajar por algo de beber. En cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró frente a frente con su prometido. 

-Qué quieres? Observó la mano que llevaba alzada en forma de puño para así tocar.

-Jijijiji ^^U, la itako sólo lo miró sin ningún cambio en su cara, aunque gotas de sudor frío recorrían su frente. Yoh quitó su sonrisa al ver esto. 

-Sólo quería saber si ya estabas mejor. De alguna forma cierto y otra no.

-Si. Yoh no se trago esto y ella lo notó. –Tengo sed, voy por un vaso de agua y  para asegurarme que la casa siga intacta. Dio un paso hacia delante pero fue detenida por el brazo de su prometido.

-Espera, yo quiero hablar contigo. No supo como las palabras salieron de su boca tan determinadamente, sin embargo se alegro ya que estaba preocupado por ella y quería aclarar las cosas. Por lo menos que se cuidará de la aparente fiebre que parecía tener debido a sus mejillas rojas y evidente sudor. 

-De qué quieres hablar? Emitió ella de forma fría como si estuviera perdiendo su tiempo hablando con él. Tal vez es lo que quería dar creer pero la verdad es que estaba atemorizada, últimamente sus inseguridades crecían más rápido que antes y para colmo el sueño no había ayudado en nada. 

-Quería... el chillido de Tamao llego potente y ambos salieron corriendo con rumbo a la sala.   

-Pero qué crees que has hecho!!? Has ido demasiado lejos!!?

-Hermano es sólo una bandita ¬¬ y tienes más

-Era mi banda favorita T-T, esto no te lo perdonaré... ahí en el suelo esta partida por la mitad la banda azul que Horo siempre lleva en su frente, la levanto con cuidado y manos ligeramente temblorosas como si de un animal muerto se tratará, quedo así unos instantes antes de levantar la cabeza.

-Ya supéralo, tu fuiste el que empezó con temas delicados! Resaltó el joven chino. En un veloz movimiento el shaman de hielo había echo su posesión y apuntaba a Ren.

-Koloro ataca! 

-Ya basta hermano! Pilika ahora se encontraba preocupada por la actitud de su hermano. Además qué tal si lastimaba a Ren?

-Está bien si eso quieres, Bason! Ataque de la cuchilla dorada! En un ágil movimiento Horo- Horo lo había esquivado e inició su ataque. Lamentablemente fue desviado y no dio en el blanco. En lugar de eso era dirigido hacia Tamao, la cual había llegado al igual que Manta después del grito del peliazulado, que por supuesto grito aterrada y espero el impacto.

-Tamaooo!! Horo- Horo intentó llegar pero no lo logró era demasiado tarde, las estacas de hielo estaban clavadas fuertemente. Manta estaba horrorificado y sus ojos estaban blancos. 

Las estacas estaban incrustadas justo arriba de la cabeza de Manta y entre sus piernas que estaban en forma curva para evitarlas. 

-Eso estuvo muy cerca. Dijo Ikuko también presente. 

-Hay! Frío, frío, mu..y cerca... titubeaba el pequeño Manta. 

-Tamao estás bien? Horo estaba abrazándola en forma protectora. Ella asintió levemente.

-Pero aquí el perjudicado soy yo! Profirió Manta volviendo en sí. Tamao empujo a Horo- Horo y se sonrojó ferozmente al igual que él por haber hecho tal cosa. Anna e Yoh habían llegado y la reacción de la primera se hacía esperar. 

-Qué es todo este desastre!!! Alrededor del suelo había objetos tirados, mojados y rebanados. 

-HORO- HORO, REN TAO! Una furiosa itako vociferaba. –LIMPIEN AHORA MISMO!

-SI! Se oyó al unísono. En otra ocasión tal vez hubieran reclamado, sobre todo Ren, pero conociendo a Anna era mejor no hacerlo y más cuando estaba furiosa. Los dos se pusieron a levantar las cosas velozmente. 

-Será mejor que quiten sus posesiones. Sonreía Ikuko y señalaba las armas todavía posesionadas. 

-Así es cierto! Musitó Horo obedientemente sin darse cuenta de algo hasta que Manta se apresuro.

-Un momento! Cómo sabes de las posesiones? Acaso también eres un shaman? Todos pusieron atención a lo que diría.

-Eh... nop! Caída por parte de Manta. 

-Si no eres un shaman entonces cómo es que sabes de la posesión de objetos? Preguntó Ren sospechosamente.

-Mi padre era un shaman. Declaró él. –Al parecer heredé la habilidad de él para ver espíritus pero yo nunca me dedique a eso. 

-Ah! Y por qué es eso? Preguntó curiosa Pilika. 

-Tenía otros intereses. Esto lo dijo sin sonrisa y volteándola a ver directamente a los ojos, lo cual hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Anna se percató de ello.

-Ya es demasiada holgazanería por hoy, que haya una tormenta afuera no significa que no deban hacer nada, Yoh a entr...achu...un estornudo se le escapo.

-Annita será mejor que subas y sigas descansando no crees? Ganador de una glacial mirada. 

-Si gustas yo conozco una antigua remedio para el resfriado yo puedo curárselo, es una bebida muy nutritiva. Dijo cordialmente Ikuko. Anna lo vio y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Hazla rápido. Ordenó. Yoh que no estaba de acuerdo en dejarla sola y menos con un extraño la empezó a seguir.

-Amigo, podrías ayudarme? ^^U decía el atrapado Manta en las estacas. Soltó un suspiró y fue a asistirle. 'No hay nada malo en ese tipo' se dijo mentalmente. 'Creo que debo calmarme un poco'.  

Ikuko empezó a preparar té bajo la supervisión de Anna. 

-Si era té, yo pude habérmelo hecho sola o haberle dicho a Tamao que hiciera. 

-Le falta un ingrediente, no es ordinario. ^^, ella le miró interrogatoriamente. Dicho esto saco algo de entre sus bolsillos, lucían como hierbas con la excepción que eran de un tono muy oscuro.

-Qué tipo de hierba medicinal es esa? 

-Es cultivada en una sola zona y no es muy conocida, pero alivia los dolores más fuertes que puedas imaginar. Los hecho en la taza y mezclo bien. 

-Cómo las conseguiste tú? 

-Eso, no puedo decírtelo. 

-Entonces yo no puedo tomarlo. Podría ser veneno. Ante tal comentario el forastero ensancho su sonrisa. 

-Muy precavido de tu parte, puedo tomar primero si eso quieres. Ella dudo al principio y asintió. Él tomó y tragó. Nada paso. Le arrebató la taza de las manos y se sentó para tomar, analizarlo y después írselo tomando poco a poco.

Ikuko observó como iba cambiando el color de su rostro a uno más cremoso lo cual le hizo poner una mirada melancólica que quito tan pronto se dio cuenta. 'Tengo que pensar en las prioridades primero'.

-Tienes pesadillas muy a menudo? Opto por preguntar.

-No es tu asunto. 

-Tal vez no, pero a veces es bueno hablar de ello.

-Pareces muy interesado en saber que soñaba, reparó ella. 

-Siempre me interesa saber lo que la mente humana piensa y como trabaja. Sobre todo los sueños, ya que muchas veces es el subconsciente avisándonos algo y pueden volverse premoniciones. Recalco la última frase.

Anna deja caer rotundamente la taza en la mesa y se marcho después de murmurar un leve gracias, casi inaudible. 

'Se irá a cumplir? Fue sólo un sueño no? No es real! Los sueños no se cumplen! Por qué dudo entonces? Una premonición? Tonterías' su mente era un torbellino de ideas. Entró al comedor para encontrar la escena más desagradable e hiriente que pudiera imaginar...

× Notas de autora: Me limitare a no decir mucho esta vez, sólo espero que alguien siga leyendo esto -_-, ahora que, qué es lo que encontró Anna? Piensen en lo más hiriente para ella y sabrán qué es.

Y claro, si siguen leyendo onegai dejen review porque de lo contrario va a parecer que lo publico para mi misma y así no tiene caso. 

Por cierto Hao hace aparición el capítulo que viene. 

Reviews: 

~ anna15: U_U bueno no fue tan pronto ne? Gomen ya que has seguido la historia desde el comienzo, espero aún recuerdes de su existencia.

~ Maru Kazegami N. de Taokura: hola! ^^ aquí esta otro capítulo como has pedido, pues ha pasado ya tanto que ya hasta estas en mi msn y claro que no das lata al contrario, me da gusto que me sigas dejando reviews. 

~ Diana_Asakura: OoO a q' t refieres con todo mundo? Bueno menos mal yo formo parte de ellos ^^,  el suspenso continuará en capítulos venideros aún. 

~ sakura himura: O_o macabra sakura ne? Yo también O_O -- cara maniaca, pero todavía no sé si aparezca mucha o nada (q me voy a los extremos XD)

~ li sakura5: compatriota! Yo también lo soy, bueno después se aclarara todo.

~ cindy-chan: gracie por tu confianza, haré lo posible para que de verdad este genial (y) -- pulgar hacia arriba del msn.

~ annita: claro q va a a terminar un yoh por anna, eso lo he aclarado desde el comienzo y se encuentra en el summary. Que parezca que está más interesada de eso trata, Yoh tiene que ponerse celoso alguna vez, aunque realmente a ella le importe un bledo. Sigue leyendo y sabrás que pasa. 

Ja ne! ¬¬


	5. Más visiones

Mentes indiscretas

por Mafaldyna

Capítulo 4 

**«...Más visiones»**

-Vete!!

-Pero Anna... intentando tomar sus manos

-DIJE QUE TE FUERAS!!! El shaman quedo estático no sabiendo que hacer, jamás había visto a su prometida tan alterada, -Largo! La voz de la itako volvió a resonar por el lugar pero esta vez amenazante y queda. Caminó hacía la salida y en cuanto puso un pie fuera se arrepintió y volteó pero la puerta le fue cerrada en su cara. 

-Anna, susurró el shaman del viento llevándose una mano a la mejilla. 

Yoh no tenía idea de que le pasaba a la itako. Cuando él terminaba de sacar a Manta de su 'prisión' de hielo escuchó su grito. Inmediatamente salió hasta el lugar de donde provino. Llegó al comedor sólo para encontrarse con un piezas de lo que parecía haber sido un jarrón y las flores que tenía tiradas en el piso. Anna se encontraba con hombros tensos y agitada. En cuanto puso su mano en su hombro, ella sintió como si la presión la estuviera quemando. Se separo bruscamente de él y se giró. La furia e inestabilidad podía ser vista brillante en el aura de la chica. Sus mechones caían pesadamente sobre sus ojos cubriéndolos. 

-Cómo te atreves? La pregunta era mordaz y pronunciada con resentimiento en voz baja causando que escalofríos recorrieran la espalda del shaman.

Al no saber que responder ante eso, y Anna al no obtener respuesta paso por un lado chocando levemente por su costado. 

-Qué quieres decir Anna? Por fin Yoh obtuvo el valor para responder. 

Ella lo ignoró y siguió caminando. Yoh corrió detrás de ella. 

-Annita, espera! 

-No vuelvas a llamarme así!! Esta vez no había dejo de indiferencia, hablaba enserio y estaba completamente furiosa. Al haber virado su cabeza los mechones habían volado libres. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de las lágrimas amenazando a salir de los ojos de su prometida. Entro en su cuarto y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando Yoh entro también impidiéndolo. No quería dejarla así.

-Qué tienes? Qué te pasa Anna? No sabía si eran exactamente las palabras más acertadas pero en ese momento fueron las primeras que salieron de su boca. 

-No seas cínico, su voz seguía queda. –Lo menos que podrías hacer es dejarme en paz. 

-Ni siquiera sé que fue lo que hice. El shaman estaba serio, se empezaba a acercar a ella, pero Anna se hizo camino por la ahora 'multitud' que acababa de llegar y a pesar de ser una escena desagradable parecían ¿disfrutarla? O al menos eso era lo que ella veía en sus rostors. No soporto más y subió rápidamente las escaleras con destino a su habitación. Sin embargo Yoh no iba dejar esto así. 

Viro rápido para seguirla y paso por la puerta libre. Le tomo alcance en su cuarto pero en cuanto entro ella le dio la cara...

Alzo su mano y en un rápido movimiento había golpeado a Yoh dejándole estampada su mano. 

-Vete!!

Lo había corrido sin más preámbulos. 

Sin duda la siempre inmutable expresión de la itako le estaba fallando, no sólo tenía lágrimas en los ojos sino que se torno todavía más triste al ver sobre su hombro, como si hubiera algo ahí trastornándola.

Exhalo fuerte y se encamino a su habitación a descansar. Esperaría! Es lo que haría. No era su frase acaso "todo va a estar bien". Paso de largo al extranjero en el pasillo sin tomarle importancia.

Los demás habitantes estaban preocupados en la sala.  Por supuesto que habían sobre escuchado la discusión entre Yoh y Anna. Estaban preocupados, después de todo era raro que ellos discutieran, sin contar los reniegos de Yoh a la hora de entrenar que eran pronto callados. 

-Qué creen que haya pasado? Rompió el hielo Pilika.

-No deberíamos entrometernos, exclamó Ren pero la verdad es que él también quería saber que había sucedido.

-Son nuestros amigos y por eso debemos entrometernos!   
  
-Pero hay un momento para todo y por lo pronto debemos esperar. Respondió sabiamente Horo-Horo.

-Si, el joven Horo-Horo tiene razón.

Ikuko que los había estado observando dijo para sí -Que aburrido. Tendré que entrar en la mente de todos. Que remedio. Hizo un gesto con las manos de resignación y sonrío.

Caminó hacia ellos por detrás y coloco una mano sobre la rosada. 

-podrías decirme donde está el baño? susurró, a Tamao le salió una gotita por el cambio drástico de tema. 

-Hai, sígame por favor.

Salieron silenciosamente y se dirigieron al 2º piso.

Ya ahí tuvieron asientos de primera fila para la confesión.

-Ya sabes que te amo Anna.

-Y yo a ti Yoh

Ambos se abrazaron y seguían indiferentes a la presencia de ellos. Tamao no podía creer lo que pasaba, hace unos momentos estaban peleando y ahora esto, no que deseara que discutieran siempre, al contrario. Es sólo que... se supone  que debía estar alegre por ellos 2, no obstante sintió algo de decepción. No por nada Yoh había sido su primer amor. Los ojos se le nublaron y salió corriendo de la escena. El invitado hizo una mueca sarcástica y dejo de agitar su mano y mover los títeres frente a él.

'Ya sé quien será tu consuelo, más yo me encargaré de impedirlo'. 

La itako estaba encerrada en su habitación. A pesar de haber dejado de llorar no se sentía mejor.  Sentía un asco, y se sentía traicionada, por personas que estimaba. 

En el comedor, cómo se atrevieron?! Ni siquiera tuvieron el descaro de ocultarlo. Estaban Yoh y Tamao, uno encima del otro, Yoh tenía las manos en sus caderas mientras que ella alrededor de su cuello, luego bajaron a acariciar su espalda. No hace falta ser un genio para saber que planeaban hacer. Fue entonces cuando rompió el florero al querer dar la vuelta con todo revuelto. Volvió la mirada para encontrarse con la de Yoh que ya se había levantado. Tamao se levanto un poco después y estaba acomodándose el pelo. 

 -Así que ahora lo sabes todo. Pronunció claro y por primera vez Anna estaba escasa de palabras.

-Ya era hora de que lo supieras de todas formas. Tamao tomó de la mano a Yoh. Entonces Anna observó el anillo que traía puesto. -Es para reafirmar _nuestro_ compromiso. Haciendo énfasis.- Kino-sensei esta de acuerdo en que nos casemos cuanto antes.

-Ki..no-sensei? Dijo la rubia con dificultad. Cómo podía ser posible que incluso su maestra supiera de eso?!!

-Cómo se atreven los dos?!!... fuera de mi vista! Fue cuando sintió la presión en el hombro. Una lágrima salió de sus ojos y fue a caer en su mano. 

Se escucho el sonido de la ventana abriendo y cerrando... se distinguía la silueta de un joven de cabellos largos y castaños que había entrado.

-Mi linda Annita no debería llorar... 

× Notas de autora: sé que he demorado mucho con este capítulo! Enserio que no había podido, pido clemencia (principalmente a los armados con piedras o algún tipo d arma u objeto puntiagudo ·_·U). Aunque los insultos también duelen -_-  y tal vez el capítulo lo merezca (buagh) Bueno ahora que quiero aclarar algunas cosas por si están confundidos.

Se dieron cuenta q'cuando anna discutió con yoh, sus amigos estaban ahí pero él no vio nada? Y después se menciona que nunca estuvieron ahí mientras discutían. Puede que en el fanfic siga poniendo detalles así que luego serán explicados, aunque ya deben imaginarse algo.  

Capítulo terminado a la 1:47 a.m.

Reviews:

**~ **Holy Iron Maiden Jeanne:q' bueno que te haya gustado aquí a lo siguiente.

**~ **Hally777: gracias por los cumplidos! Disculpa por no actualizar antes -_-

**~ **Anna Asakura: XD si a mi me rompen algo también hago eso, desafortunadamente si era una escena de Yoh con Tamao! Buagh! En lo particular detesto esa pareja. 

**~** c-erika: ^^ espero todavía seguir así 

**~** Dita: amigosha! Primero que nada disculpa por la tardanza ya que tú eres una de las personas que siguen mi fanfic desde el prólogo! Y por fin ha aparecido Hao aunque sólo haya sido al final.

**~** hao-kun: un lemon YohxManta ªªU... XD créeme que considere esa opción pero fue demasiado, incluso para mí. 

**~** anna15: ^^ pues ni tan pronto -_-, pero x fin aquí esta el sig. capítulo! Saludos!

**~** love_len ^^: espero poder complacerte en eso.

**~** Lucia3: jejeje... sip, son demasiado tradicionales pero esta vez quise ponerlo más a nuestras tradiciones y considero más fuerte lo que sucedió que un simple abrazo, más que nada las palabras de Yoh para Anna pobre U_U

**~** ei-chan: ^^ hola ei-chan, aquí está la continuación.

**~** Marineneko: todo se revelará a su tiempo :P espero hablemos pronto marine-chan

**~** Rika: haré algunas pero la verdad es que cuando somos fanáticos de una pareja nunca podemos tener bastante de ella.

~ Alexiel: q' bueno q t haya gustado, desafortunadamente yo no puedo hacer nada respecto a los errores d ff.net -, pero ya esta arreglado lo de los capitulos, espero puedas leer este. 

Por cierto deteste hacer el YohxTamao, pero q' no ponga notas homicidas contra ella no significa que me agrade ¬¬, tampoco la odio, pero ella con Yoh jamás!!!

Ja ne! 


	6. Sobre celos y apariencias

Mentes indiscretas

por Mafaldyna

Capítulo 5 

**«Sobre celos y apariencias»**

Volteo precipitadamente hacia el poseedor de aquella voz. Frente a ella se islumbraba la silueta de un joven con cabello largo y en la oscuridad brillaban sus ojos al parecer maliciosos.

-Hao. Pronunció segura en un murmullo. Ahí, en la ventana se encontraba el mayor de los Asakura. Desde que había terminado la pelea de shamanes nadie había escuchado nada sobre él. De alguna forma seguían considerado la opción de que estuviera vivo, claro que nadie había comentado nada al respecto. 

-Parece que no te va tan bien con mi _hermanito_ no? Preguntó con el cinismo que lo caracterizaba. Era raro lo que estaba pasando ahora, es decir, no es muy común encontrar a Anna, una de las más hábiles sacerdotizas y por lo tanto caracterizada en no mostrar sus sentimientos, llorando. Y por supuesto! Que le iba a sacar provecho.

-Qué crees que haces aquí? Su tono era amenazador y frío. Caminos de lo que fueron lágrimas marcados en su rostro. No iba a mostrar debilidad. No podía. 

Hao sólo se dedico a esbozar una sonrisa más grande al ver que intentaba ocultarse de nuevo tras su máscara de hielo. 'Lástima que el fuego derrite al hielo'.

-Qué acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi prometida? Hace mucho no nos vemos. Parece que estuve enfermo un tiempo, pero no soy tan fácil de vencer ¿sabes?

--No soy tu prometida! Largate Hao! Su volumen iba aumentando. Lo menos que necesitaba ahora eran sus sarcasmos.

-Con esta lluvia? Vamos no seas cruel Annita. Mientras recargaba su mano en su mentón.

-No me digas Annita, dijo mordazmente. -Quiero que te largues YA!

-No quiero. Respondió divertido.

Anna se estaba desesperando, se sentía rechazada y ahora sus comandos no estaban siendo obedecidos. Su cabello ocultaba sus ojos y sin darse cuenta Hao Asakura se había ido acercando a ella cautelosamente.

Cuando se percató de ello era demasiado tarde, ya que él estaba hincado frente a ella y había alzado su brazo. Estaban muy cerca y tembló al contacto de la mano. Estaba helada como el ambiente. Con su dedo índice se había encargado de quitar una lágrima que se había atorado en sus largas pestañas. Ahora tenía recargada su mano en su mejilla. 

-Tamao!!! 

Horo vio como una mancha rosa paso velozmente por el comedor con dirección a las habitaciones y había gritado su nombre. Pilika y Ren voltearon enseguida y la vieron desvanecerse por el pasillo. El shaman de hielo no perdió el tiempo y se levanto. 

Su habitación estaba iluminada por una lámpara sobre la mesa de noche. El shaman de cabellos desordenados estaba en sobre su futón. Su semblante mostraba confusión y preocupación.  'Debería ir a hablar con ella ahora, pero ella no quiere verme' recordó. 'Es mi prometida creo que me debe una explicación, no importa cuanto me grite tengo que saber que le sucede' con eso en mente y decidido salió de su cuarto con dirección al cuarto de su futura esposa. 

Habiendo llegado ahí tocó la puerta y al no recibir respuesta se precipitó a entrar. Dentro Hao había escuchado los golpes a la puerta y aprovechando la situación colocó su otra mano en la nuca de la itako y la empujó hacia él para besarla. Anna abrió los ojos sorprendida no esperaba que eso pasará y no estaba a la defensiva como solía estar. 

En ese instante fue cuando la puerta se abrió para mala suerte de Yoh. 

-Anna yo... se paro en seco al ver lo que estaba pasando. 

Anna por su parte se separó del shaman de fuego violentamente y se paró. Hao sólo la imitó. Sonriendo triunfal.

Tanto Anna como Yoh no sabían que decir. Yoh tenía la boca entreabierta y cara sorprendida. Hao fue el primero en reaccionar. Levantó su mano en forma de saludo.

-Hola hermanito! Tanto tiempo. Como si nada hubiera pasado. El sorprendido shaman cambió su rostro a uno de disgusto. 

-Qué haces aquí Hao? Sus puños estaban cerrados y tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Como le dije antes a mi prometida, vine a visitarlos ^^. 

-Dejannos solos. Vinó la simple respuesta. 

-Supongo que eso quiere decir que puedo sentirme en mi casa. Pronunció sin el menor descaro y salió de la habitación.

Estando afuera empezo a localizar a todos los habitantes extras de la pensión. De entre todos reconoció a alguien extrañamente familiar.

-Puede que escondas bien tu presencia de ellos pero no de mí, Ikuko. 

De entre las sombras salió el misterioso muchacho.

'Vaya, no esperaba encontrarme con este sujeto de nuevo, y menos después de tantos años. Tal vez me sea de utilidad al principio, pero después espero las cosas no  se compliquen'. Pensó algo molesto el pálido chico.

-Hao Asakura! Exclamo con una sonrisa para ser correspondido con otra. La única diferencia era que mientras una era de deleite sin coincidir con su mirada la otra era cínica unto su mirada. 

-No has cambiado en nada en todo este tiempo. Aún te pesa ser lo que eres por lo que puedo ver en tus ojos. Sabías que está mal espiar a las personas? 

-^^No esperaba encontrarte aquí. Cambiando de tema.

-Ya sabías que no estaba muerto. Debiste imaginarte que apareceria por aquí en algún momento, pero tu no estas aquí para hospedarte de la tormenta ¿no es así? ¿han pasado 500 años, ya no eres un aprendiz.

-Así es, deje de serlo poco tiempo después que te fuiste.

-Debes ser muy bueno, hacer llorar a la pobre Annita. Y con ese aspecto de niño bueno, quien iba a sospechar de ti, pero me temo que no puedo dejar que te la lleves. 

-No puedo creerlo, acaso está Hao Askura enamorado? No, espera, tú no puedes querer a nadie, por qué el interés entonces? El shaman ensansho su sonrisa.

-Es fuerte, servirá como mi esposa, respondió con aire de obvio.

-Eso no pasará, aunque debo admitir que también los demás me serán de utilidad. 

-Haz lo que quieras con ellos, no me interesan son muy diminutos. Le paso por un lado y sin decir nada más caminó escaleras abajo.

En la sala se encontraban Pilika y Ren. Hace rato que vieron pasar a Tamao y que Horo-Horo se había ido tras ella y no había regresado. 

-El idiota de tu hermano se está tardando demasiado.  

-Hey! No lo llames así! Hace más de lo que tú podrías hacer. Al menos él hace lo que puede y fue a ver si Tamao estaba bien. 

-Ja! Fue todo lo que contestó, después de todo la ainu tenía razón. 

-Hoy ha sido un día extraño. Exclamó ella con la mirada gasha. –Han estado algo exaltados supongo. Me gustaría saber que es lo que esta pasando. Su mirada se entristeció un instantes pero no fue desapercibido por el heredero de la familia Tao. 

-Todo va a estar bien, aunque Anna no lo demuestre quiere a Yoh y viceversa. Esos dos no pueden estar separados. 

Pilika levantó la vista topandose con los ojos ámbar del joven. No había frialdad en ellos, al contrario, parecían comprensivos. 

-Empiezas a sonar como Yoh. Dijo la chica ofreciendole una linda sonrisa que hizo que Ren se sonrojará y desviará la vista. 

-Tonterías. Todavía rojo. De repente la oscuridad los invadió ya que las luces se habían extinguido.

-Un apagón. Genial. Dijo Ren sarcasticamente. 

-Tamao! Abre la puerta por favor! Dentro se oían los sollozos de la pelirosada.

-Vamos Tamao! Tienes que salir de ahí! 

-No me gusta verte llorar. Menciono sin realizar realmente lo que dijo. Deslizó lentamente su espalda contra la puerta hasta quedar al nivel del piso con las rodillas tocandole el torso. 

-Puedes contarme lo que sea que haya pasado. Siempre es bueno hablar con alguien, intentaba convencerla. Se escucho un trueno y el pasillo estaba oscuro, el apagón se había dado. 

-Si no me abres voy a derrumbar la puerta, dijo él sin tomarle importancia al acontecimiento. –por favor! 

Dentro de la habitación, Tamao comenzó su camino a tientas hacia la puerta. A pesar de su tristeza  no iba a dejar de ser amable con los demás. Así era ella. y sobretodo porque Horo era un gran amigo y tenía razón. Siempre es bueno hablar con alguien.

Abrió la puerta aún llorosa.

-Pero Tamao, qué paso? Preguntó él preocupado. No sabía porque le dolía verla así. Aún en la espesura se distinguían sus brillantes lágrimas. Tamao soltó un gemido sin querer y se tapo el rostro para que no la viera llorar. Horo-Horo en señal a ese gesto y no sabiendo que más hacer la rodeo con sus brazos y la recargo en su pecho no molestandole la humedad que se estaba formando ahí. 

× Notas autora: otro capítulo más! Espero q les haya gustado, no como el anterior q fue un asco -_-, pero las partes yohxtammao eran necesarias, además no paso nada muy grave, esperen los celos por parte de yoh el capítulo siguiente: Cuantás cosas pueden pasar en la oscuridad? 

Reviews:

~anna la sacerdotiza: hola! Aquí va ya a continuación, espero que disfrutes el capítulo

~Pilika: aquí ya esta lo siguiente, respecto al suspenso ^^U pues creo que voy todavía quedan varios capítulos antes de que se sepa la verdad. 

~Dita: la verdad es que sé que tardo bastante en actualizar, esta vez tardé un mes y no puedo prometerte actualizar muy seguido por que de nuevo estoy en la escuela,etc. Siempre se atraviesa algo -_-U. Lo que si podría hacer si tu quieres es enviarte un mail cada que haga una actualización de este fanfic, si es que todavía lo sigues leyendo, no t culpo sino. Gracias por esperar! Y por tus cumplidos! Hao *-*!

~Lucia3: más lenxpilika! Si eres gran fan de ellos no importa cuanto ponga nunca te cansarás ^o^, para empezar puse lo de las discusiones y ahora le toca a los sonrojos (me encantan los amores tipo apache) en el siguiente vendrá más. Sip Ikuko es un metiche ¬¬, pero es su trabajo, él mismo explicará porque.

~Marineneko: Hola Marine-chan! Resucitaste después de ese tiro? O.O o eres una especie de Van Goh vanguardista sin oreja? Q al caso! Se ve que no sé ni que decir no? Ejjee, aún así me alegra que sigas con vida! Si no hubiera sido una tragedia ;-; (pido tu colección de mangas para testamento  XD ntc ando mal del cerebro) si es cierto, bitchy tamao! Ni pensar que yo escribe eso -_-, nos vemos catgirl!

~Allyna: hi! Yeaph I have the next chapter already in english since long time, but i'm just waiting for my beta to return it to me because my grammar is terrible, and it will be stupid from my part to update like that. I think you will understand more in spanish that in english then ^^U

~Death Angel: no lo voy a dejar a medias! no sé cuanto tiempo tarde pero voy a terminarlo. Tus conclusiones son algo acertadas debo decir _

~annaangel: gracias por avisarme! Aquí está como lo pediste el capítulo ^^

Los invito a que saquen conclusiones, en lugar de esperar a este intento de escritora a actualizar y contar el final -_-, pero cuando llegue a subir un capítulo más respondere si estas son acertadas o no.

**Ja ne! **


End file.
